The Fourth Faction's Perverted Dragon
by ThePizziaMan
Summary: The Shinobi faction. Not as secretive as you would think. Issei Hyoudou Occupation: Chunin. Parents: Deceased. Love Status: Taken. Sensei: The most awesomely awesome person to ever live. Dream: Harem?
1. Chapter 1

I got bored so yea:)

* * *

><p>Issei Hyoudou a man like no other was wrapping up his first date with his girlfriend Yuuma. Issei thought his life couldn't get any better. A week ago this black haired beauty had asked him out. Issei had been shocked at first. After all he was the "Legendary Super Pervert of Kouh Academy". Everything about this girl screamed suspicious. Issei's training however was nothing compared to one of the three don'ts. So here he was at a fountain in the middle of a park that was to serve the perfect setting for what Issei hoped would be the place he would lose his first kiss.<p>

Issei was sitting on bench his girlfriend right next to him. Issei gingerly held Yuuma's hand, looking straight into her eyes. Issei slowly moved his face towards hers. Their lips were less than a centimeter apart. Yet just before their lips met. Yuuma had raised her hand and blocked Issei with her index finger. Fearing something was wrong Issei backed away before nervously smiling.

"Is something wrong Yuuma-chan?" Issei questioned.

"I have a question for you." Yuuma replied with a small almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Umm...sure go ahead and ask." Issei replied back still nervously smiling.

Standing up Yuuma took a couple steps back before saying "Issei would you die for me?"

"Huh?" Issei replied back his face full of confusion.

A bright light engulfed Yuuma. Her cloths disappearing before being replaced with what was clearly a BDSM outfit. Yuuma features once kind and full of compassion turned sharp and cruel. Yuuma smirked once again before saying.

"Issei please die."

A small red spear crackling with engery appeared in her right hand. Issei too shocked to do anything could only watch with detached focus as Yuuma rushed forward and stabbed him in the chest with that energy spear. Yuuma lifted her left hand and gently caressed Isseis cheek.

"My real name is Raynare. If you wish to place blame on someone for your death. You can only blame God as he is the one who gifted you with your Sacred Gear...Sorry my love" Yuuma said before giving Issei a chaste kiss.

Yuuma or rather Raynare held on to Issei's body as she began to gently lower him to the ground. However Raynare hadn't even manage to lower Issei halfway to the ground before he exploded into smoke. Raynare eyes widened as a log appeared in her arms instead of Issei.

**"Kawarimi no Jutsu Success Partner!" **a deep voice rumbled out.

...

...

..**"Partner?"**

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" a scream so full of despair it could even give Orochimaru a pause.

"I lost my chance to kiss girl...to a freaking log!" Issei screamed from the tree branch he was currently on. His face full of manly tears as he cried out the unfairness of the world.

Raynare who had turned to the direction of Issei's voice was frozen in shock as she looked at Issei. Raynare face which had once been filled with contempt and anger was now pale. For Issei was no longer wearing his outfit of shoes, jeans, and a short sleeved t-shirt. He was now wearing combat sandals with a dark blue ninja pant with white straps around his ankles. His short sleeved shirt had been replaced with a dark red long sleeved shirt with a Green flack jacket on top.

One would think Raynare wouldn't be that shocked by Issei's change in appearance. As it was common for magic users to change their clothing to allow them better use of their abilities. However it was a black cloth with a dull metallic plate on it that was currently on Issei's forehead that had caused Raynare to pale. For upon that metallic plate a symbol similar to a leaf was etched upon it.

"You're...you're a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf!" Raynare coldly stated. Sweat starting to appear on her forehead as she realized what she had just attempted to do.

Upon hearing Raynare statement Issei stood straight up and front flipped off the tree branch landing a few meters away from her. Issei arrogantly rubbed his nose.

"Oh hohohoho." Issei laughed haughtily before disappearing in smoke.

"I'm not just any run of the mil Leaf nin!" Issei said as the smoke cleared away. Striking some Dragon ball Z poses on top a a human sized toad that had appeared after the smoke had dispersed.

"Trained by the most awesome person in existence. I'm am the man known by all four factions! Men bow in my presence. Women swoon as soon as they hear my name...I am the Legendary Super Pervert...Issei-samaaaaaa!" Issei yelled out finishing with his arms crossed and a goofy smirk on his face.

Raynare deadpanned before raising her hand. Another spear forming in her, but this one was different. The one that Raynare held now was slimmer and gave off less burst of electricity. Although Raynare did not want to face a shinobi. This one was obviously a fake. After all what ninja did an excessively loud introduction?

_**~Scene Change~**_

Hidden Leaf Village #3

"Real ninjas thats who!" Everyones favorite kunklehead ninja yelled out. His dinner momentarily forgotten.

"Umm Naruto who are you talking to?" a soft but strained voice called out from the across the dining table. The woman struggling to keep a little girl from flying out of her seat.

"Umm...no one in particular..." Naruto said his voice full of embarrassment as he scratched he cheek. As he looked into the eyes of the woman who had stolen his heart upon meeting in this dimension.

_**~Scene Change~**_

Back to the Park.

Issei still basking in his self introduction. Did not notice the flying projectile. The spear flying faster then any sniper rifle could shoot a bullet was about to hit Issei. Was deflected to the side by a black ninja knife commonly known as a Kunai.

"Took you long enough to show up Murayama" Issei said as he looked to the right.

A Brunette in a typical Chunin outfit stood in a tree, her right arm and hand extended forward. Murayama lowered her arm and frowned Issei's words. Before she dropped down and walked over to him. Upon reaching him Murayama punched Issei in the gut. Issei dropped down like a bag of potatoes.

"Don't think that just because this is a mission. You can cheat on me!" Murayama said to Issei who was on the ground moaning in pain.

"And what was that first kiss crap!?" Muryama said as she crossed her arms and looked down at Issei with her right eyebrow slightly twitching.

"...Well answer me Issei!" Muryama demand with all the rights and power a girl has over their boyfriend.

"Yes mam!" Issei yelled as he stood up saluting his girlfriend. His previous condition all but forgotten.

"I was just having fun on the mission mam" Issei yelled as he kept saluting his girlfriend.

"Oh Issei...why would you do that...when we will have fun at my house tonight?" Murayama said seductively as she press up against Issei. Her eyelashes fluttering up and down.

"Really!" Issei said as he drooled slightly.

"Oh hell no! I'm not ready for that you Pervert!" Murayama screamed into Issei's ear before grabbing both of Issei's arms and performing a German Suplex on him. Knocking him out.

**"K.O.!"**

"And where do you think your going?" Murayama said as she looked at Raynare who was already in the air attempting to flee. Raynare's wings stretched to the max as she flew as fast as she could

A dispersion of air was the only warning Raynare had before she was kicked in the air, and was sent flying back to the fountain. Where Murayama was waiting her with an arm extended to the side. A large crater formed as Muryama clotheslined Raynare into the ground.

"That was excellent work Murayama-san, but I believe you didn't punish the pervert enough." a female with short pick hair called out as she appeared next to Muryama.

"Ah. Thank you Sakura-sempai. Don't worry Issei gonna be in a world of pain if he even believes he will actually form a harem." Murayama said ominously as she pulled a Shinai from out of nowhere, and looked at Issei.

'What happen to my life?' Issei cried to himself as he laid on the ground.

'My Harem ending...*sob*'

**"Title Get: Dream Crusher"**

"Shut it you dumb dragon! Now come on Issei. Get up! We need to report back to Konoha." Murayama said gently as she offered her hand to Issei.

Accepting her hand Issei was pulled up by Murayama. Upon standing Issei's eyes widened when Murayama gave him a kiss. Dumbfounded Issei blinked and kept on blinking as he looked at Murayama's happy face who had pulled back a couple seconds ago. Muryama turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"Come on perverted boyfriend of mine. Sakura-sempai already took the fallen angel." Murayama said.

Smiling Issei looked at that Happpy face that made all his troubles away...she really was one of kind.

'Just maybe...'

* * *

><p>A small pamphlet laid on the ground forgotten, its marking glowing red...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~5 Days Later~<strong>_

Rias Gremory did not expect this, she was shocked. It was because she had just walked in on a couple that was in a full blown make out session. Now most people would quickly say "Excuse me" before getting the hell out of there. After all who wants to just stand there as a couple makes out if front of them. However Rias had a duty to question them. They were after all making out on a couch a few feet away from the remains of a stray devil once known as Viser.

"Ahem!" Rias coughed loudly into her hand as she tried to gain the couples attention.

"Ahem!" Rias coughed once again after her first attempt failed.

Luckily for Rias she was successful in gaining the couple's attention the second time. The two slowly separating a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Wiping their saliva away with their arms the two looked at Rias. Now that the boy and girl were separated Rias noticed that these two were the "Unusual Couple of Kouh" Issei Hyoudou and Muryama Akiyama. Rias eyes narrowed when she caught sight of their forehead protectors.

'Leaf Shinobi!' Rias thought, this could get very dangerous for her.

* * *

><p>The Shinobi Alliance had just appeared one day out of thin air. Human's that wielded the renown energy...Chakra. they had been considered a possible threat to the balance between the three factions. A new faction numbering over 200,000 thousand military strong would be a great boost for any faction that could ally with them.<p>

It had been considered lucky when the leaders of the three other factions had discovered that out of that 200,000 strong army. Only 50,000 had been declared ready for war. The rest either in training or just starting their military career. While it was a small amount of combat ready troops. The fact that they wielded Chakra and were just as strong as any of the troops of the three factions made the Shinobi Alliance slightly dangerous.

Although dismissed as a faction with just the potential to become strong, as there seemed to be division between the alliance with five different forehead protectors sighted. The Shinobi Alliance proved themselves as a Faction able to stand up to any the Three Great factions soon after the appearance. Kokabiel one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel Faction. Was a widely renowned war monger eager for a new bloody war. Kokabiel saw a chance with the new faction that had appeared in the world slightly disturbing the balance. Hoping to use the Shinobi Alliance to start a new war with between the three Great Factions. Kokabiel with his followers attacked an outpost belonging to Iwagakure. Kokabiel easily dispatched the guards, and mockingly left one alive to tell his superiors to send all their battalions to entertain him.

The following battle left a massive change in the status quo between the Three Great factions. The Shinobi Allaince had sent a single battalion instead of the many that Kokabiel had demanded. At the head of the battalion was a teen, outrage at what Kokabiel perceived as a slight to his power. Kokabiel angrily mocked the teen.

The teen had blond spiked hair cut short with a forehead protector with the Kanji for shinobi. The first ever confirmed sighting of uniformity between the Shinobi Alliance had been discovered at this battle. The blond with a red cloak with black pants and shirt with dark orange lines on the side of them, loudly proclaimed himself as the Rokudaime Hokage. In response to this Kokabiel laughed, and proclaimed the stupidity of the Shinobi Alliance for having a 'child' in a seat of power.

However Kokabiel quickly ate his words when the Hokage clotheslined him into the ground creating a crater several meter wide. However Kokabiel was no push over as the ensuing battle between the two left the surrounding area in tatters. A war zone upon which life didn't grow for years following their battle. With this war the Shinobi Alliance had proven themselves as powerful as the Three Great Factions. The Fourth Great Faction had been born with the Death of Kokabiel and his followers.

This war which would later be know as the Scorched Earth War. Unfortunately for the Fallen angels and thus the Devils. This battle strained relations between the Fallen Angels and the Shinobi Alliance while strengthening the ties between the Shinobi and Heaven. While the devils didn't even have an ambassador with the shinobi. To make things even worse, a few months later a marriage between two influential leaders of the Shinobi Alliance and Heaven had been announced though the couple's names have yet to be given.

The political order of the supernatural changed faster than thought possible. Four Great Factions each with the power to wage war upon each other across the globe. Alliances forming and disappearing. Men and women training for war. For better or for worst, a new era has appeared over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Now back to Rias.<p>

Rias slowly backed away as her peerage situated themselves around her to intervene if necessary. Her precious peerage tensing in preparation. As the two leaf nin sat up and looked at them warily.

"What are you doing in my family's territory leaf nin?" Rias codly stated with her eyes narrowed.

It all made sense to Rias now, after all how could anyone be as perverted as Issei was in school. Issei was obviously faking it with his ninja training. Besides how could a girl like Muryama date a man like Issei especially with her hatred of perverts. Ninjas thats what.

* * *

><p>There you go:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky for those following this. I go bored again so here you go;)

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory always knew she was the heiress for her family. Since her older brother was one of the four Great Satans and was illegible to become the head of their family. So Rias was expected to oversee many political exchanges for her family or for the Devil Faction in the future. She was after all a Gremory and the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer.<p>

However Rias only thought she would be increasing relations between her family or the Devil Faction with other families or factions when she was much older. Not now as a teen. Though she wouldn't complain after all it wasn't everyday a Devil would be granted the chance to visit one of the five Hidden Villages. This was a big step for the Devil Faction.

Until just now their was little to no solid contact between the Devils and the Shinobi. Even now it was only due to Shinobi being discovered in Devil territory. That the Devil Faction was allowed to make formal contract between them and the Shinobi Alliance. The Shinobi had even refused to allow one of the Four Great Satans into one of the villages. And so here was Rias Gremory with her peerage in the middle of a forest in the middle of Satan knows where.

"So Issei-san...where exactly are we going?" asked Yuuto Kiba Rias's knight.

"We are heading to a transport seal." Murayama replied instead of her boyfriend not even giving a glance back at the people they were leading.

"..ok" Yuuto said as he observed the surrounding forest.

Rias who was lost in thought did not notice when Murayama and Issei stopped in front of a tree. So she ended up walking into Issei causing the boy to develop a blush and start to droll when in his words 'The Massive Oppai!" touched his back. Unfortunately for Issei, Murayama noticed as her eyebrow start to twitch. Poor Issei did not see the fist coming.

Rias watched with fascination as her underclassman was sent flying into the forest. Her female underclassman's fist in the space Issei's head once took. Several loud crashes and shouts of pain were heard.

"Umm...will he be alright?" Yuuto awkwardly said as he slightly raised his right hand.

"Hmph! I probably didn't him hard enough." Murayama said as she lowered her fist and turned her attention to the tree.

Not wanting to slight Murayama for her unusual way of dealing with Issei, Rias and her peerage stayed quiet. Though if you payed attention to Rias's Queen Akeno. You may have seen the girl who fit the perfect image of an Maiden lick her lips. At Murayama's way of dealing with her boyfriend.

Muryama took her hand and placed it on the bark of the tree. A blue haze engulfed her hand, and a second later black kanji started from where her hand was resting and going to the bottom of the trunk before expanding out into a circle where Muryama and the devils were standing. A bright glow overtook Rias's and her peerage's view and to seconds later the bright light faded away.

Ria's deadpanned when the huge Japanese style castle she expected the Shinobi to live in was not in view. She instead found herself in another forest. Thats when she realized that Murayama had already started walking down a dirt road. Quickly gathering herself Rias motioned to her peerage to follow Muryama as they had waited for their king to gather herself.

After about 1 hour of walking Rias and her peerage found themselves in front of a gate five stories tall with the wall it was attached to equally as impressive.

"Hey stop gawking at the gate and hurry up!" Murayama said with her voice slightly raised.

Rias and her peerage stopped admiring the front entrance and walked through the gate. They bore witness to a village that should not be called a village. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was no old village. It was a modern-day city with satellite dishes and power cables. In Rias's opinion whoever named this place might have been dropped as a child. After all who named a city a village.

Rias and her peerage noticed one thing that was incredibly unique. The citizens of the leaf were happy. Extremely happy, as in they had no worries. The citizens who were obviously non-charka enhanced did not even show fear or worry with all the Shinobi walking around or hanging about as in standing upside down with other shinobi talking. The citizens didn't even bat an eyelash when the shinobi hopped on and of roofs. Some of the Shinobi a blur even to Rias's devil eyes as they sped across the roofs.

It was incredible to see human's not afraid of the supernatural as humans so elegantly said. So it was refreshing to say the least when Muryama said that they needed to hurry and said they could use their wings. So Rias and her group took the sky and followed Murayama who had started to roof hop in the direction of a building that had the Kanji for fire.

Upon reaching the building Rias and her Peerage glided to the ground and their wings folded themselves into their backs.

"So this is the Hokage's building." Rias said as she looked at the dome shaped building that had a flat top and unusual curved pillars that exited above the flat top.

"Yes this is." Murayama replied back.

Nodding to Murayama. Rias turned to her peerage and quietly told them to stay out here as the Shinobi would probably not appreciate a bunch of devils meeting their leader. Murayama with her chakra enhanced hearing started to laugh out loud when she heard Rias's excuse. Rias noticing Murayama's laughter turned to her and asked.

"Why are you laughing."

"It's quiet funny how you think that with your peerage you could actually hurt the Hokage." Murayama said while holding her stomach.

Feeling insulted at Murayama's comment. Rias wanted to retort, but decided against it. As she could deteriorate her chances of meeting the Hokage. Instead Rias narrowed her eyes and motioned for her peerage to follow her as the infamous ANBU appeared and held the entrance door open. Ignoring Muryama's sniggering Rias and her peerage followed the ANBU through the reception area and to stairs that led up.

Rias and her peerage lead by the ANBU finally stopped going up the stairs as they arrived at the fourth floor. The ANBU led them down even more hallways before stopping at a door guarded by two Jounin. The Jounin and ANBU exchanged nods before the ANBU fazed from sight. Rias took a deep breath as she prepared herself as one of the Jounins opened the door.

The door opened and Rias with her head slightly held high walked in. Whiskers was Rias's first thought as she looked at the Famous or infamous (depending on who you asked) Rokudaime Hokage...Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage had a rhombus shaped hat with curves instead of lines on the side, that was predominantly red but had the front tip white with the kanji for fire. The Hokage was dressed with the red cloak he had worn when he first made his appearance. He also had a standard Jounin flack vest and a dark orange shirt under it.

Rias was a bit shocked at how young he looked. The Hokage only looked like he was in his mid-twenties, but it wasn't the main cause for Rias's shock. It was how serious he looked. Rias felt as if the Hokage's eyes were reaching right into her very soul. Judging, searching, and looking for something. Rias hoping to change the mood of the room. Held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I am Rias Gremory the representative for the Devil faction in this meeting." Rias faltered a bit when the Hoakge made no move to shake her hand.

Rias's hand slightly shook as she started to lower her hand. Before she could completely lower her hand. The Hokage had raised his own in the form of a fist bump. Rias internally sighed in relief.

'It might have just been a difference in cultural.' Rias thought as she stopped lowering her hand and reached out to the Hokage's fist bump.

As soon as they fist bumped the Hokage smiled for the first time since Rias had walked into the room. The smile was small but it lifted a lot of the weight off of Rias's shoulder. This was a sure sign that she had not insulted the Hokage to a greater degree.

"Rias...tell your brother and his co-leaders that they are welcomed anytime to make an appointment to meet me." Naruto said as he stood up, turned his back on them, and stared out the windows into the village he loved so much.

"What!" Rias exclaimed. "You...you rejected our offer of meeting with our leaders before...and just by meeting me. Your going to take back your denial of meeting with our leaders." Rias continued as she took a step back in fear of the Hokage. Did the Hokage have split personalities or something!

"Yes." the Hokage replied back while still staring out into the village.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I will have to ask you to leave my office. I have a lot of paperwork to finish before my wife gets home from her own work. Please do stay a day or two in the village. I hope you enjoy our hospitality." Naruto said as he turned around gestured to the door.

Rias still shell shocked by the apparent bi-polar tendencies of the Hokage. Did not resist or do anything much when she and her peerage were escorted out of the office and out of the Hokage building. Rias must of stood their for a couple of minutes before he brain rebooted. She slowly turned her head to her peerage who were to her left also in a state of shock.

"Did that actually happen." Rias asked.

"I belive so Buchou."

"Fufufu it appears it did."

"..."

Rias slowly nodded at the replies given to her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hokage's Office~<strong>

"Issei lead them around the village and make sure nothing happens." Naruto said to his student with his hands crossed under his chin and elbows on the table.

"Of course Sensei!" Issei replied back standing at attention.

Seeing that his sensei wasn't saying else. Issei walked over to the window and opened it. Issei jumped on top of the window sill and was just about to leap for the nearest roof when his sensei said one last thing.

"By the way Issei...pick up my daughters from the Shinobi academy." Naruto said with a smile and pushed Issei out the window.

"Damn you blonde bastard sensei!" Issei yelled. Whether it was because he was falling down to the ground because of Naruto, or Naruto's order to pick up his...eccentric daughters was anyone's guess.

* * *

><p>Rias and her peerage had been walking down one of the various streets in Konoha just looking around. Since nothing was really known about the Shinobi's village. Plus the fact that she herself was already invited to stay a couple days. Rias had decided to observe the workings of a typical day in a Shinobi village. So far Rias was very pleased with how her stay was currently going.<p>

The open friendliness in the air and the fact that for once many passing males were not actually paying attention to her body mainly contributed to her mood. Sure she go a few looks here and there, but it wasn't that common. Rias had noticed that even she herself was surpassed in beauty by some of the civilians and Kunoichi. It was a little blow to her pride as a girl.

But she had learned to love not being lusted at by men at every corner she turned. Besides she still got a look here and there. Meaning she still was beautiful in the eyes of the men of the village. Rias's peerage was also enjoying their time in the village.

Koneko was a tad bit little more expressive as her face had a look of longing whenever they passed a restaurant that had exotic smells coming out.

Yuuto was eyeing the several weapon shops they passed by, while Akeno... was holding a bag that said Kunoichi Desires. It also had a picture of a whip... how did she even have the time to buy stuff.

"Rias-sempai! Wait!" the familiar voice of one Issei Hyoudou called out.

Rias turned around and saw the perverted chunin hop off one of the buildings and land a few feet away.

"Yes Issei-san?" Rias questioned while giving a heart warming smile to Issei.

"Um...Hokage-sama told me to escort you around the village, and I was wondering if it would be fine for you. If we we could stop by the Shinobi Academy." Issei said with a little blush at Rias smile.

The thought of seeing the academy where Shinobi were trained was definitely something Rias wanted. Even her peerage perked up at the mention of the Shinobi Academy.

"No problem Issei." Rias said, deciding to get rid of formalities.

Issei similed at that and said "Well lets go. I'll take the roof tops and you guys can follow in the air."

Rias and her peerage nodded at that as their wing unfolded. They took to the sky as Issei stood on the ground for a few second and lept to the top of the building before heading in the direction of the Shinobi Academy. The girls unknowingly flashing Issei with their panties.

'Those panties...' Issei thought with a drool as he jumped to and from the roofs of the building.

* * *

><p>Arriving at an impressive building a few stories high while several meter long. Issei and Rias plus her peerage landed in the Academy's court yard. Rias and looked around and saw several young kids from six to thirteen practicing their aim with Kunai or sparing. Several chunin spread out between the kids. Looking around at the cute kids. Rias thought she might have finally seen something cuter than Koneko.<p>

It was really cute seeing kids try to look serious while attempting to throw kunai at bull eyes. Only to miss and almost hit an instructor. If was funny seeing the wannabe Shinobi and kunoichi become embarrassed as the instructor chided the them. Looking around the court yard Rias froze when she saw one girl in particular. Rias didn't freeze because of the skill the girl had.

No the girl was just like the rest of the children, her throws way off target like the rest of them. After all she looked about five so it wasn't a surprise. It was the glowing halo above her head and white wings that extended from her back allowing her to fly that caused Rias to freeze. The angel turned around as if sensing Rias. The girls innocent baby blue eyes locked with Rias blue-green eyes for a second before looking away and locking on Issei's brown eyes.

The angel's eyes widened as she flapped her wings once and rocketed to Issei.

"Issei-niisan!" the young angel yelled out as she crashed into Issei sending him in the ground.

Issei wanted to moan in pain from the amount of force the girl had inflicted upon him. But than the girl would have chided him on how weak he was for getting hurt from what she would call a hug. So Issei withheld his groan and stood up. Setting the girl on her feet.

"Its been a while Hope-chan" Issei smiled as he patted the Hope's head.

"Nice to have you back Nii-san." Hope said in return.

Both of them not noticing Rias's tense stance as her peerage surrounded her in a defensive manner.

* * *

><p>[Do we make ourselves known?] The hands of one of the Hokage's Personal Guard signaled to his Squad Leader.<p>

[Take positions but don't interfere or make yourselves known unless they take an aggressive move towards Hokage-sama's and Gabrial-sama's daughter] The Squad Leader signaled to the shinobi who asked and the rest of the squad.

[Understood sir] The squad signaled back as they moved into position to interfere if needed to.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it;) Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. Props to Emperor Of Pandemonium for correctly guessing Naruto's wife. Any mistakes will be fixed in the future. Too tired to look for mistakes right now. Please forgive me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed. A toast to the readers. For I have gained more inspiration to write because of them:) Also I would like to say that in chapter 1 I had accidentally used the words battle and incident to describe the Scorched Earth. Please ignore that as it is much more than that. For I had downplayed the war.

* * *

><p>"How has school been for you Hope-chan?" Issei asked the young girl who was literally bobbing up and down in the air as they went through one of the various suburbs in Konoha.<p>

"It has been good Nii-san. But Nee-sama has been playing with the older kids more often." Hope said with a smile that lifted the mood of everyone that saw it. Even the devils that had taken defensive positions.

"Ah I see. Is that why she wasn't with you after school." Issei answered back while discreetly looking at the Hidden ANBU.

"Yup. Their favorite game is playing air tag. But I can't join them because they said I was too young." Hope said becoming a bit downcast.

"Well it may be because you still haven't learned to use your chakra to augment your wing to fly faster. So all you have to do is figure it out and then you'll be able to play with them." Issei said hoping to inspire his favorite little sister to become stronger.

"Hmm. I will definitely do that Ni-san. I'll become so fast that all they'll see is a flash of my hair." Hope said as she rubbed her hands together in a malicious way that would have defiantly made her fallen if it weren't for the brilliant seal developed by the seal masters of the Shinobi Allaince. That prevented Angels from falling.

Issei awkwardly rubbed the back of his head at Hope's actions. He ceased his actions when he thought heard something that suspiciously sounded like 'I have to find Granpa's notes on the Hiraishin '.

However unknown to them. They were providing a lot of information to Rias who's eyes had narrowed when she had learned that there were more Angel Children. This was a bad sign. It appears that the relationship between Heaven and the Shinobi Allaiance was stronger than what was thought. Yet unknown to Rias it was worst than that. For in reality it was a sign that Heavan finally had a way to replenish it's slowly dwindling population.

* * *

><p>Rias's expression was still guarded as she and her peerage followed Issei and Hope. It did amuse her when Issei had exorbitantly expressed his disproval at Hope's mention of the Hiraishin, whatever that was. But there was one question she had that kept nagging her. So she decided to ask it.<p>

"Issei is Hope a full-blooded Angel?" Rias asked once Issei and Hopes bantering had ended. Hoping to learn why an Angel could use chakra.

"Umm...can you wait a bit? Hopes hungry and I always treat her to favorite restaurant when I come back from my missions." Issei said taking a pause in his strides to turn around and face Rias.

"No problem Issei." Rias said smiling slightly at the brotherly act towards a sister.

They continued walking for a few minutes. A few hush conversations between Rias and her queen and a couple comical ones between Issei and Hope. As Issei discussed how bad it was to stab the Academy instructors with light spears for fun. Honestly how that girl hadn't fallen was beyond him...oh yeah the seal.

After another few minutes, they stopped at small dango shop. Taking seats at one of the various tables in the establishment, they ordered. While waiting for the food to arrive Rias decided to ask Issei if he could answer her question.

"So Issei..will you answer my question?"

"Ah I forgot about that. Well Hope is not a full-blooded. She is a-" "Elemental Angel!" Issei started to say before being interrupted by Hope who was definitely proud of her heritage as her Halo seemed to grow brighter.

"Elemental?" Rias questioned her head slightly tilting.

"Yes Elemental the official term for Humans who once lived in the Elemental Nations. And since Hope is the daughter of Naruto-sensei and Gabrial-neesan. She is Half-angel and half-elemnatal." Issei replied.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense...Wait! Gabrial! As in Archangel Gabrial. The Strongest Women in Heaven!" Rias said her eyes widening in shock. This was critical information that needed to be heard by the Devil leadership. This changed a lot of things. It was thought that it was only a Seraph that had gotten married to one of the Shinobis. Not an Archangel.

"Well yea. Is something wrong with that?" Issei questioned his eyes slightly narrowing.

"No...Of course not." Rias said given a nervous laugh. It appears that she will have to be careful around this kid.

"How about you Issei. Are you a Elemental? If I recall correctly you've always lived in Japan." Rias questioned her arms crossed under her breast. Using her sexual appeal in hope of leading the topic away from the Archangels daughter. While at the same time gaining information on Issei.

"No I'm a-" "That is classified information." Issei started to say before being interrupted by his girlfriend who had just walked into the restaurant.

Rias eyes narrowed as she witnessed her easy way of obtaining information get snuffed out. Murayama chiding her boyfriend for talking too much.

Remembering that her brother had omitted some facts about the Scorched Earth War. Rias decided to see if she could at least obtain information on that. Deciding to use her current status to her advantage to learn more things she wouldn't normally be provided to learn.

"On behalf of the Devil Faction. I would like to request some information about the Scorched Earth War." Rias said with a formal tone that had the backing of all her political training.

"I will have to pass that by my Superiors." Murayama said to Rias's request.

Nodding her head Rias noticed that Murayama had a guarded expression. It seemed that Murayama didn't like her being her. Rias didn't have to dwell on it too much as one of the waitress finally approached the table with the food that had been ordered.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm stuffed!" Issei exclaimed to everyone at the table. Breaking the silence that had defended upon them once the food had arrived. Even the usually loud and bubbly Hope had been strangely quite. Though that may have been because Hope had been told by Muryama that the people in front of her were devils.<p>

"Well Rias would you like to come with me to drop Hope home before I lead you to a Hotel." Issei said while flashing a grin.

However before Rias could reply Murayama decided that would definitely be a bad idea. After all you just didn't share the location of the Hokage's home to just anyone. Even more so when a Archangel and her kids lived there.

"That will not be necessary Issei-kun. I will escort them to a Hotel." Murayama said with a blank face. Her eyes showing that she didn't trust the devils one bit.

"Oh..okay. Well see ya at school Rias-sempai." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head. Taking Hope's hand he lead her out of the restaurant before deciding to challenge Hope to a friendly race back home.

"Well lets go Rias-sempai. I will lead you to a Hotel." Murayama said with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>The walk had been short and uncomfortably quiet for Rias. It was obvious to her that Murayama had gained more distrust for her. Probably because of how she had used Issei to gain information. When they had finally entered the lobby and obtained some room for the night did Rias finally start to relax after the whole angel ordeal.<p>

A ANBU had stopped by and given her a book labeled 'History of the Scorched Earth War' school edition. Muryama was certainly suspicious of her. If even the general public of Konoha was learning about the Scorched Earth. Yet for Rias the upper echelons of the Shinobi had to be informed. Before information could be passed

Still it was definitely a great way for her to pass the time before going to bed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>History of the Scorched Earth War<strong>

_PAGE 1_

_Introduction:_

July 8th, 20XX the first day the war began. It was upon this day that the Shinobi Alliance proved themselves a force not to be trifled with. The next 6 weeks would see to the deaths of over 124 million men and women. A Battalion shinobi and kunoichi numbering over 1,000 clashed with over 3,000 Fallen Angels. These battles destroyed the Russian Steppes that they took place upon. The first day alone led to the deaths of over 400 shinobi and over 500 deaths of Fallen Angels.

The battle between the 6th Hokage and The Grigori Leader Kokabiel reshaped the land for miles. On that first day they both mutually agreed to retreat, both worn out by their battle. As soon as dawn broke out that following the day the fighting resumed. But now it wasn't just a fight between the Shinobi and Fallen Angels.

For Kokabiel and his followers manipulated the Russian Government to attack the Shinobi with them. All hope had seemed lost for the Shinobi barely numbering 100 by the waining hours of the day. Than like tidal wave the 6th Hokage and his forces were reinforced by three battalions of troops. Even more so when NATO forces had intervened.

The Russian Government under control by Kokabiel attacked its very own citizens. The NATO Coalition influenced by the Shinobi having decided to interfere sent their armies. There is a reason after all, that the war was called the Scorched Earth War. For it was world war the encompassed half of the world.

Like a fire burning through a plain in Africa. The war spread so in Eurasia. In every country men, women, old, and young alike died needlessly as Kokabiel's wishes came fruit. And Yet Kokabiel was unsatisfied as it was only a war between the some of the Fallen Angels and Shinobi. The Grigori left divided by those wanting war and those not. Heaven and Hell deciding not to intervene. So it was upon 4 weeks into this war that Kokabiel decided to increase the number of participants.

In those four weeks about 27 million lives were lost. Most of them the humans of the earth as the Nations waged war upon each other. While the Fallen Angels and Shinobi Allaince had only lost about 10,000 each. It was during those final 2 weeks that the death tolls truly increased. The Fallen Angels blitz across the continent using the Russian Army to help them.

An army 11 million strong. 8 million human troops trained through the hypnotism of the Fallen Angels as they conscripted the young and old from any country they could find. With about 2 million of the regular troop with about 1 million Fallen Troops. Versus the Combined forces of the the NATO Alliance numbering about 6 million ready for combat troops.

The Shinobi Alliance had always known that war would erupt wether in the supernatural world or the normal world as it was once called. It had prepared it had enacted breeding programs and militarization programs that would have never seen the light of day even in the Elemental world. When the Shinobi Alliance had first appeared in the world they had only numbered a little over 300,000 in population with only 50,000 actually ready for war.

3 years later and that number had tripled numbering 900,000 strong with 600,000 ready for deployment. The Shinobi had been actively recruiting from the Humans on earth to augment their strength. Miracles happened as the selected humans of Earth were gifted the gift called chakra by the Brilliancy of the Doctors of the Shinobi Alliance.

And so the Fallen Angel under Kokabiel burned country after country in their pursuit of reaching the Vatican to bring the Angels into the war. Adding millions of mindless troops. Now one would wonder why the Angel faction had yet to intervene. Well it was a simple fact. The Angels were the weakest of the three major factions. Only about 1.5 million pure angels were left. If they were to intervene the Fallen angel faction numbering over 7.9 million would commit the rest of their forces to Kokabiel. It was just pure luck that the Fallen hadn't committed all their forces yet. Not even the weakened divine protection of the Angels could sustain them long enough in a war with the Fallen.

In one week over 70 million people died. The bombings and ravaging of cities as humans, elementals, and Fallen clashed over and over. The hiding of the Supernatural world all but forgotten as Humans and Elementals worked together. The Fallen under Kokabiel were just a country away from Kokabiel's goal of dragging the Angels into the war. The Shinobi-Alliance combined forces barely amounting to 300,000. Unlike Kokabiel's who's forces numbered well over 3 million because of the mindless troops they would gain with each country conquered.

All hope had once again been lost. When a miracle had descended upon the battered forces of the Shinobi Alliance and NATO Alliance. Who were on their last legs. For the Biju had awoken form their unexplainable comas. Using the Bijuu with what little remained of the Shinobi-NATO Alliance. They went on the counter attack. It only took a week for the Shinobi-NATO Alliance backed by the Bijuu to beat back the Fallen forces.

The final day in the Scorched Earth War was exactly 6 weeks later. As the 6th Hokage and Fallen Angel Leader Kokabiel exchanged their last blows in the very land they had first traded blows. With the 6th Hokage emerging victorious a new world order had emerged. As the Supernatural world became closely intwined with the regular world.

The battered countries of Europe once strong and powerful were now pitiful compared to the countries in Asia by sheer difference in military and economy because of the war. Now had to reconstruct with the help of the Supernatural world.

Concerning the supernatural consequences of the war. The Shinobi having their forces once again depleted to a pitiful fraction of what it once was with only 30,000 combat ready troops. Were desperate for allies and ways to become stronger as humans from earth gifted were chakra were just not cutting it. The Humans barely even reaching chunin strength with the exception of a select few.

Allying with the Fallen faction wasn't even considered and the devil were definitely not possible. As the devils would be more interested in reincarnating the Elementals for their own purposes. Plus the fact that the devils were weak to light something the Fallen Angel wielded. Left one choice for the the Shinobi Alliance whose only ally was what remained of NATO.

The Angel Faction of Heaven. Knowing that the Angels were considered the weakest of the 3 Factions just because of the fact that they could not reproduce. The Shinobi Alliance took note of this fact as they negotiated the terms of Alliance between them and the Angel Faction.

This Treaty would forever change the World.

Heaven-Shinobi Treaty

_Initial __Clauses:_

_1. Signing of the Heaven-Shinobi Treaty_

_2. Marriage Between Gabrial and Naruto Uzumaki to firmly establish ties._

_3. The Heaven's Light Seal will be provided to Heaven._

_4. Economic Support to the Shinobi Alliance._

_Articles:_

_1. In times of war each Faction shall..._

_2. Concerinig the matter of the Hybrids births of Angels and Elementals..._

_3. By the..._

* * *

><p>'How...how could this possibly happen...and I could not be aware of it.' Rias thought as she dropped the book in shock upon finishing the short introduction. Something as big as a world war couldn't possibly escape her attention even if she wasn't always living on earth. Could this have been the reason for why Her older relatives had always been tightlipped about the Scorched Earth war.<p>

'But that that doesn't explain why the Human that live in Kouh city don't know about this...unless my family had hypnotize the majority of the city into forgetting the rest of the world.' Rias thought before coming to a conclusion.

'Kouh city has been cut off from the world!' Rias realized.

* * *

><p><strong>~END~<strong>

The reason for Rias's and by extension the rest of the younger generation of the devil faction ignorance of the human world is because the Elders of the Devil faction want to downplay the power of the Shinobi Faction plus the strength of the Aliance between the Shinobi and Heaven. Plus Sirzechs is overprotective of Rias. Isn't obvious he would want to keep the harsh truth of the world away from his precious little sister.

Keep in mind the casualties are mainly civilian. Plus nukes people...a world war in modern times...would just be terrible...Anyone who complains about nuclear fall out...one word...magic.

For the rest of the Fallen Angels not joining the war against the Shinobi...one word...Politics.

Anyway, once again i'm very tired so i'll correct any mistakes later this week.

BTW I combined 1&2 but theres no change besides minor fixes.


End file.
